Final Shinobi
by BloodEdge
Summary: Esto es de locos, Naruto emulando a Sephiroth? Hinata a Tifa? Karin Uzumaki a Yuffie? a que se debio esto? pronto se sabra, solo cabe decir una cosa, disfruten esto ya que me roto el coco haciendo esto jejeje, ademas, veran una ligera ofensa hacia Ten-ten, debido a que si obtiene por un segundo la Masamune, no se veria en mucho tiempo y me metere en pleitos legales con Enix


Final Fantasy: Ninja´s World

Usted no tiene las cualidades para ser kunoichi Hinata-sama, el destino así lo quiso –decia Neji Hyuuga con su pose de soy el mas malo del mundo, frente a ella se encontraba su prima y heredera del Clan Hinata, que como en el cannon estaba muy mal herida pero con una sonrisita burlona en su rostro- que es tan gracioso.

Hinata: Nada Neji onii-san, solo que estoy obligada a revelar mi verdadero potencial –con las fuerzas que le "quedaban" realizo un sello de manos- KAI –una nube de polvo la rodeo por un par de segundos, Neji no queriendo esperar sorpresas corre hacia la nube, pero nunca espero que de esa misma saliera un manchon de color negro sale disparado hacia el Hyuuga y con un buen volado de derecha manda a Neji a comerse el muro- te demostrare lo mucho que te falta onii-san –acomoandose unos guantes de cuero-.

Naruto: Me parece que alguien hizo enojar a Hinata-chan –ganandose miradas de shock de todo mundo por como Naruto llamo a la ojiperla, era conocido por Konoha que cuando ella se acercaba al rubio tartamudeaba y se ponía como manzana, y para los extremos llegaba a desmayarse- ENSEÑALE QUE EL DESTINO NO RIGE LA VIDA HINA-CHAN.

La aludida corresponde con un largo HAI, Kurenai analizaba con detalle a su alumna, que ahora parecía mas segura de si misma, no tenia problemas de timidez, su aspecto era de 2 años mas de edad (como 14-15) viste un chaleco de cuero negro que limitan perfectamente los movimientos involuntarios de sus pechos de tamaño copa C alcanzando por nada el D (demosle gracias a Kurai), una falda negra muy corta para el gusto de algunas kunoichis como Kurenai pero para compensar, por encima de esta lleva un pareo igualmente de cuero negro, su calzado es conformado por botas militares con placas metalicas combinadas por medias blancas y sus infaltables guantes de cuero negro cubriendo sus bellas manos, su cabello ahora mas largo negriazul era muy sedoso.

Kurenai: Hinata –sorpendida- que te paso –decia para si misma-.

Neji: No importa cuanto haya cambiado –limpiandose la poca sangre de su boca- el destino ha dicho que usted perderá aquí.

Hinata: Eso esta por verse –Neji furioso se abalanza contra la ojiperla con un golpe Jyuuken con derecha, Hinata lo elude fácilmente girando al sentido contrario del reloj, con la parte inferior de su mano derecha aprovechando la potencia del giro conecta un golpe en el mentón del Hyuuga, con la izquierda no pierde el tiempo y le conecta un combo de golpes al abdomen, cabeza y termina con una patada giratoria en la cabeza (Beat Rush Limit) Neji recuperándose rápido aprovechando una pequeña defensa baja de la ojiperla conecta 2 golpes Jyuuken en el abdomen, Hinata se equilibra rápidamente con una sonrisa- eso esta mejor onii-san –formando puños nuevamente-.

Hinata con velocidad salta hacia Neji queriendo impactar una patada barredora que se veía poderosa (WaterKick Limit), Neji la elude saltando hacia adelante, en los palcos, Gai estaba que las llamas de la Juventud lo quemaban literalmente, Kurenai, Kiba y Shino no reconocían a su compañera/alumna de equipo, Sakura, Ino, todas las kunoichis que presentaban el examen estaban que hervían de celos y coraje al ver el potencial de Hinata, volviendo a la batalla Neji aterrizo dándole la espalda a la ojiperla, grave error, en menos de un segundo ella ya estaba detrás de el y sin pensarlo 2 veces le receto un puñetazo al lado izquierdo de su rostro con tal fuerza que lo mando a comer la estatua que adornaba la Arena, Neji se recompuso un poco pero dañando un poco la estatua, Hinata salió rápido en su búsqueda y Neji tuvo que moverse para evitar una patada frontal que venia a su cabeza y tomar distancia, Hinata apoyandose en la estatua con un pie re-dirige su carrera, bloqueo 2 golpes Jyuuken con sus antebrazos y con velocidad y presicion la ojiperla conecta un rodillazo en el plexo solar para continuar con una patada de media Luna Ascendente (SummerSault Limit) haciendo que el Hyuuga caiga de espaldas en la arena.

Gai: Ese estilo –analizando los movimientos de Hinata- nunca lo he visto.

Naruto: Zangan Ryu –ganandose la mirada de Gai- ese es el estilo de Hinata-chan.

Kurenai: Como sabes de eso.

Naruto: Simple, alguien cercano a mi se lo enseño –ganandose otro shock de los presentes- a diferencia del Jyuuken normal que se requiere una postura rigida y tener base en el suelo, lo que Hinata necesitaba era que tenia que ser flexible, agil e impredecible, la mayoría de los Hyuuga son castaños por que tienen afinidad a la tierra por eso a personas como Hiashi-san, Neji y otros Hyuuga el Jyuuken es fácil de practicar, caso contrario a Hinata que con solo mirar su color de cabello uno se da cuenta de su afinidad –esperando una respuesta que nunca llego- lo que quiero decir, es que Hinata es afin al elemento agua, y ella necesita ser como el agua misma de un rio, poderosa, rápida e impredecible –viendo la pelea que casi estaba a punto de finalizar- esto terminara ahora.

Hinata: Tuviste suficiente onii-san –el Hyuuga cegado por la ira le dice que morirá antes de darse por vencido- si ese es tu deseo –reacomodandose los guantes- le dare un final a esto –con su velocidad aumentada arrincona al Hyuuga en la estatua de la Arena y comenzó a recetarle un combo de golpes y patadas tan poderoso y devastador, que simbraba el suelo que mantenía de pie la estatua, Gai y Lee junto con Ten-ten estaban mas que llorando por la golpiza que Neji recibia- para terminar –con todas sus fuerzas lanza un golpe de derecha que simbro todo el lugar, solo que el mismo fue desviado al ultimo momento, ya que este había caído a un lado de la cabeza de Neji (Final Heaven Limit)- te hare una promesa onii-san, por mi cuenta corre que cambiare al Clan Hyuuga, con o sin el consentimiento de los ancianos.

Hayate: Ganador –con miedo en sus ojos- Hinata Hyuuga –cuando termino de mencionar al ganador la estatua de la Arena se derrumbo hecho pedazos-.

Naruto: Felicidades Hinata-chan –la ojiperla al escuchar eso sube de inmediato las escaleras ignorando que Kurenai le pedia que se detuviera pero con la velocidad que tenia la tacleo como si solo fuese un obstáculo y al llegar con el rubio, termino derribándolo en un efusivo abrazo, además de que tenia la cabeza de Naruto enterrada entre sus pechos- Hina-chan.

Hinata: ME VISTE, ME VISTE, COMO ESTUVE –viendo al rubio azul de no poder respirar- NARUTO-KUN, NO TE DESMAYES POR FAVOR –agitandolo- NARUTO-KUUUUN.

15 Minutos Despues

Kurenai: Hinata Hyuuga, dime que significa todo esto –con su porte de mujer dominante y modo "Dama de Hielo"- y por que no me dijiste nada.

Hinata: Con todo el respeto que me merece sensei, simplemente quise mantenerlo en secreto, como si fuese mi ultima arma –Kurenai arqueando la ceja y pensando asiente- además sensei, no soy la única con sorpresas –sonriendo mirando la pantalla que nombraban a Naruto y a Kiba sorprendiendo a la ojiroja- pronto lo vera.

Kiba: Al ver la verdadera apariencia de Hinata, estoy mas decidido que ella sea mi perra y tu Naruto, no me la quitaras –decia confiado-.

Naruto: Que no viste lo que hizo Hina-chan hace unos momentos –decia aburrido- a quien ignoro, y a quien casi mata con su cariño –la ojiperla se ruboriza- la tienes perdida aliento de perro.

Kiba: CALLATEEEEEEEEE, VAMOS AKAMARU –el perro se transforma en un clon de Kiba y ambos corren hacia el rubio que los esperaba- GATTSUGAAAAAA –ambos remolinos se dirigían hacia el rubio con intenciones nada agradables, el rubio mientras tanto los esperaba sonriente y con las manos desnudas, cuando se da el impacto se produce una gran nube de polvo que cubrió a los contendientes en un radio de 7 metros-.

Kurenai: Eso fue todo para Naruto –escucha una risita apenas perceptible de Hinata- pasa algo?

Hinata: Como le dije sensei –aun sonriendo llamando la atención de todos- no soy la única con sorpresas.

En la arena, nada pasaba, ni un sonido era presente, no había reacción alguna hasta que vieron a Kiba y Akamaru transformado saltar hacia atrás, de la misma nube que se disipaba lentamente, una enorme hoja de katana se movia hacia varias direcciones como buscando algo, y se detuvo justamente cuando señalo a Kiba y esta desaparece cuando es jalada hacia la nube, a Ten-ten se le hizo agua la boca al ver la hoja, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando la nube de disipa revelando a Naruto, con un nuevo cambio de look, (como el inigualable Sephiroth) su cabello ahora largo hasta la espalda baja de color blanco con 2 flecos en la parte frontal, sus ojos azules como el mismo mar pero rasgados como si se tratara de un depredador.

Naruto: No es personal Kiba –con una voz mas madura y sombria (como Sephiroth de Advent Children)- pero esto termina ahora.

El ahora peliblanco corre hacia el Inuzuka con una mirada homicida, Kiba viendo la acción saca 2 kunais para defenderse, el peliblanco ataca con un tajo descendente que Kiba apenas blqueo por la fuerza que Naruto le imprimio, retira la katana para atacar con estocadas que el Inuzuka esquivaba por los pelos el peliblanco giraba por el sentido del reloj para un tajo giratorio que corta la chaqueta de Kiba y de paso un tajo no tan profundo, nuevamente Naruto se vuelve al ataque tomando de la chaqueta al Inuzuka alzándolo en el aire conectando sablazos que Kiba desesperado detenia pero no vio un gancho que venia por su zona izquierda que conecto su mejilla, Naruto sin perder tiempo le da un rodillazo en el plexo solar haciendo que el perro se doble mas y una patada frontal hacia la cabeza que lo hace comer el muro, cuando Kiba reacciona ya era tarde su hombro derecho había sido atravesado por la punta de la Katana.

Naruto: Te rindes Kiba? –decia con un aire frio sin emociones, Kiba ahora usando su cerebro sabia que tenia las de perder y de inmediato asintio- eso pense.

En las Gradas

QUIERO TOCAR ESA KATANA –chillaba Ten-ten como toda una chica fan ganándose miradas incrédulas de todo mundo, Naruto al escucharla sintió la sensación de que si le daba al menos una milésima de segundo a la castaña su katana, no la volveria a ver en mucho tiempo- POR FAVOR, DEJAME TOCARLA.

Hinata: BAJALE A TUS GRITOS DE CHICA FAN, ATURDES MAS DE LO QUE SAKURA NORMALMENTE LO HACE –ganandose una mirada fulminante de la pelirrosa- y no son inventos mios, todo mundo lo sabe –ganandose un SI de todo mundo petrificando a la pelirrosa-.

Kakashi: Vaya, quien diría que Naruto tendría habilidades ocultas –desde la arena el peliblanco le mando una mirada congelante que le produjo al ciclope un estremecimiento muy incomodo-.

Hinata: Si sabe lo que le conviene, no le hable a Naruto-kun en estos momentos –cruzada de brazos con mirada seria caminando hacia las escaleras- usted sabe la razón.

Kurenai: Que quizo decir con eso –decia para si misma viendo a Kakashi que solo bajaba la mirada con expresión de arrepentimiento- acaso el?

Sakura: No importa como se vea el Baka, aun así no supera a Sasuke-kun – pero un zape proveniente de Ino que la escucho la hace volver a la Tierra- POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO CERDA.

Ino: Si no te callas Hinata podría dejarte en el hospital, no viste lo que le hizo a Neji –Sakura solo bufa de arrogancia- conste que te lo adverti.

Sakura: Esa no me puede hacer nada, yo soy mejor –en eso la pantalla daba el nombre de los siguientes peleadores- Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka vs Karin Uzumaki –viendo la pantalla- KARIN UZUMAKI, QUIEN ES ESA –su respuesta llego con un "QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A NARUTO-KUN" todo mundo miraba hacia el origen del grito y veian a una chica pelirroja de unos 13-14 años de edad usando una blusa roja como su cabello de manga larga, unos hot pants negros por encima una falda negra, y sus ojos eran decorados con unos lentes negros- quien es esa.

Hinata: TE AGUANTAS KARIN, TE TOCA PELEAR –señalando la pizarra- ASI QUE LLEGALE A TU BATALLA, CUANDO TERMINES SEGUIREMOS –con mirada desafiante-.

Karin: Solo deseo que mantengas mi ritmo cieguita –decia burlonamente mientras saltaba hacia la arena al mismo tiempo Hinata era sostenida por Naruto para que esta no le brincara encima- terminemos con esto de una vez.

Sakura: Que eres del baka de Naruto –ganandose un arqueo de ceja de la pelirroja y una mirada asesina de la misma-.

Karin: Soy su prima y orgullosa portadora del apellido Uzumaki, así que no te resistas para que termine esto rápido y sin dolor –acomodandose las gafas- para ti.

Sakura: No cantes victoria cuando te arranque ese cabello artificial –Ino que estaba a lado de la pelirrosa no sabia si asentir al pensamiento de su amiga o simplemente salir corriendo de ahí-.

Hinata: Ya la hicieron enojar –veia los acontecimientos desde el barandal abrazada de un brazo del peliblanco que también asentía- rezare por el alma de Sakura.

Karin: Mi cabello –sus ojos eran cubiertos por el cabello de la pelirroja- mi cabello –tratando de contenerse- ES 100% NATURAL, NO COMO EL TUYO QUE PARECE UN CHICLE MASTICADO –shockeando a todo mundo- rezare por tu alma niña –de su espalda sacaba su arma, una Shuriken conformada por 4 kunais pegadas a una cruz de metal provocando que el brillen los ojos a Ten-ten (nuevamente)-.

Hayate: Hajime –decia para luego desaparecer-.

Karin arroja la extraña Shuriken hacia Ino que elegantemente esquiva, pero no esperaba un embate de la pelirroja que le conecta un derechazo al rostro para después un gancho al estomago, Sakura viendo esa oportunidad con un kunai listo empuñado corre hacia la pelirroja, ella dándose cuenta del ataque, usa el cuerpo de Ino que estaba "doblado" por el golpe en el estomago la pelirroja salta hacia la rubia apoyándose en la espalda de Ino y girando contra las manecillas del reloj Karin retoma su arma que regresaba como si un boomerang se tratara, lo lanza hacia la pelirrosa que lo evade hacia la derecha con un salto la pelirroja sonriendo a la movida anticipa a la pelirrosa conectándole una patada a las costillas no dolorosa pero si que doblaría a cualquiera, la pelirroja una vez mas atrapa su inusual arma sonriendo de satisfacción.

Asuma: Entiendo su estilo –pensando- lanza la Shuriken hacia el oponente para ver su reacción, si salta hacia la derecha ella anticipa el movimiento, igual si lo hace a la izquierda, algo poco ortodoxo y anticuado, pero muy original debo asumir.

Kakashi: Usa el arma para desequilibrar al oponente y aventajar sobre sus movimientos –analizando con la mirada- interesante combinación.

Karin lanza una vez mas su shuriken hacia las oponentes, Sakura evade hacia su derecha e Ino hacia la izquierda, la pelirroja no se mueve pero sonreía solo que con la mirada no perdia de vista su arma de vista y veía el rumbo que tomaba, sin pensarlo 2 veces arremete contra Ino que era la mas cercana en un combate de Taijutsu, cabe decir que la rubia tenia la gran desventaja debido a su casi inexistente entrenamiento por que caia victima de golpes tan comunes que les daba pena a las demás kunoichis, Sakura quiere arremeter nuevamente pero no se percato de lo que a su espalda se acercaba el arma de Karin que golpeo varios lugares para cambiar su vuelo iba directamente a su espalda, la pelirrosa al escuchar el sonido apenas esquivo pero llevándose una profunda herida en la parte trasera de su pierna izquierda, Karin terminaba su atención con Ino con un cabezaso hacia el puente nasal de la Yamanaka que la hacia trastabillar.

Karin: Crei que las kunoichis de Konoha eran exclentes en batalla, pero con este par mis pensamientos sobre ellas me hacen cuestionar la veracidad de los rumores –eso molesto a Anko, Kurenai y demás kunoichis presentes- en fin, terminare con esto de una vez –guardando su arma y realizando sellos rápidamente- UZUMAKI HIJUTSU –una pequeña esfera de luz se creaba frente a la pelirroja y crecia a cada segundo- ALL CREATION (Limit Break de Yuffie) –como si se tratase de un Cero de Bleach una onda de energía impacto a las kunoichis que aterradas solo se cubrieron, todos los presentes excepto Hinata y Naruto estaban que se los llevaba la cachetada al ver semejante técnica, Sasuke (nuestro emo preferido) ya tenia fantasias de hacer de la pelirroja su "fabrica" de Uchihas poderosos, Orochimaru con su disfraz de Jounnin estaba que se mojaba los pantalones de la excitación al imaginarse tener semejante técnica en su repertorio- sensor, termino el combate.

Ahora la pelirroja presentaba una apariencia muy distinta a la que conocieron, presentaba una cabellera negra corta que llegaba a la nuca, sus ojos ahora eran negros pero muy llenos de vida (insertar imagen aquí) la nube de polvo se disolvió revelando a una Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno sin ropas que gritaban maldiciones mientras se cubrían con sus brazos y manos.

Karin: No se de que se quejan, las kunoichis aun sin ropas debemos pelear por nuestras vidas, que tienen en la cabezota además de pensar en dietas y maquillaje –ofuscada- mejor me largo, no vaya a ser contagioso –decia mientras se alejaba de la arena caminando hacia las escaleras- OYEME HYUUGA, QUE TE DIJE DE METERLE MANO A NARUTO-KUN.

Hayate: Ganadora, Karin Uzumaki –los Jounnin correspondientes recogieron a sus alumnas para llevarlas a los vestidores y darles una muda de ropa-.

Hinata: Simplemente las hubieras borrado de la faz de la tierra Karin –decia con puchero aterrando a todo mundo con ese comentario- por que contuviste tu técnica.

Karin: No valían mi tiempo –seria- aunque le haría un bien al mundo mi cabeza tendría precio y lo sabes.

El resto de las peleas no llamaron la importancia de el trio de Gennin, la razón es que Hinata y Karin peleaban por quien debería dormir en el regazo del rubio ahora peliblanco mientras este solo reia como el sabia hacerlo además de que pensaba si Hinata podría zafarse al fin de las reglas de su clan, después de una casi muerte de Lee y varios combates mas, se realizo el sorteo para las finales de los exámenes chunnin, los cuales quedaron de esta manera.

1.- Naruto

5.- Kankuroo

6.- Shino

2.- Hinata

3.- Karin

4.- Temari

7.- Gaara

8.- Sasuke

Todo mundo en shock al ver que la primera batalla seria entre Naruto Uzumaki y su eterna enamorada Hinata Hyuuga, ambos se miraban fijamente como descifrando a su oponente con la mirada, la ojiperla se acerca al peliblanco con una mirada seria y fría.

Hinata: Espero que estes a la altura Uzumaki –decia jugando- no quiero que mi futuro esposo me decepcione –shockeando a todo mundo y mas cuando la ojiperla salta hacia el peliblanco para aferrarse de el de su cuello y caderas- entiendes?

Naruto: Espero que mi Hime me siga, o me sentiré decepcionado –sonriendo como el sabe- ganándose un beso profundo de la ojiperla causando un gran shock, pero en Karin ahora era un gran instinto de celos-.

Karin: Si me permite Hokage-sama –haciendo reverencia- CUANTAS VECES TE LO HE DICHO HYUUGA, SI NO PASAS LAS PRUEBAS UZUMAKI, NO VIOLARAS A NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUN –con gran velocidad se cuelga de la espalda de Hinata con sus rodillas hacia adelante flexionadas, con su peso se lleva a la ojiperla y como un movimiento de la WWE la pelinegra le aplica unas puñaladas traperas a la ojiperla con sus rodillas- ENTENDISTE Y EN CUANTO A TI –mirando al peliblanco que sin saber que hacer, la pelinegra se acerca muy peligrosamente a este, toma la cabeza del chico por la nuca y lo atrae con fuerza a sus labios shockeando a todo mundo- mientras Hyuuga no este emparentada con nosotros, tu seras solamente mio, esta claro?

Naruto: Claro como el agua –en eso Sasuke o Sasugay o Emosuke como deseen llamarle llama la atención de la pelinegra- se te perdió algo Teme?

Sasuke: No es contigo Dobe, es con ella –señalando a Karin- por que no dejas a este perdedor, yo soy un Uchiha, de la elite de Konoha, ven conmigo y juntos podremos re-costruir mi clan.

Karin: Interesante propuesta, pero debo declinar –sorprendiendo a todos- no me gustan los emos en primer lugar, en segundo, ya estoy comprometida –sin decir agua va Karin toma la cabeza del Uchiha desde su espalda y se deja caer al suelo llevándose al emo con ella, en pocas palabras, un RKO- QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE.

Unas horas mas Tarde

En el Recinto Hyuuga, los cuerpos de unos ancianos se hallaban inconcientes en el suelo de la sala de reuniones, frente a ellos Hiashi se mantenía estoico pero con una sonrisa en su rostro por que por fin el clan se libraría de la maldición del Pajaro Enjaulado siendo sus precursores los ancianos, quien provoco esto? Nada mas y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga que recibiendo una reprimenda de los ancianos por no adaptarse al Jyuuken y que su estilo es una blasfemia, ella termino por explotar y solo habían bastado 5 minutos para molerlos a todos y salir de la sala con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, Hanabi al ver a s hermana con esa presencia, de inmediato se abrazo de una pierna suya diciéndole una y otra vez que sentía todo lo que paso entre ellas, que eran ordenes de los ancianos, la ojiperla mayor solo abraza a su hermana pequeña prometiéndole que un dia de estos le enseñaría un poco de lo que ella sabe, Hiashi ve esto desde la distancia y si una persona pasaba por ahí podría jurar que el líder Hyuuga tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Hiashi: Asi que realmente, estas dando el paso Hinata –viendo desde el marco de su puerta como su hija empacaba algunas cosas en un par de maletas- estaras bien? No necesitaras ayuda?

Hinata: No Oto-sama, estoy muy bien –terminando de empacar cerrando la ultima maleta- los extrañare, a Hanabi nee-chan y a los del Bouke –casi llorando- pero es algo que debo hacer.

Hiashi: Pase lo que pase, esta es tu casa y seras bienvenida, no importa lo que digan los ancianos, yo soy el Lider del clan y mas aun, un padre que se preocupa por sus hijas.

Hinata: Solo prométeme que cuidaras a Hanabi de ellos y estare muy contenta, pero si se ponen algo "roñositos" no dudes en llamarme y puedo ponerlos nuevamente en su lugar –abrazando su padre- es hora –tomando las maletas para salir de la mansión Hyuuga con dirección hacia su nueva vida, el departamento de Naruto Uzumaki, ideas nada santas relacionadas con ellos 2 en la bañera, cama o comedor transitaron por su cabeza y estaba babeando pensando si se hacían realidad, a la lejanía una maltercha Sakura y una Ino con nuevas mudas de ropa vieron a la ojiperla caminar hacia el barrio pobre de la aldea, mientras la seguían Sakura se dio cuenta de algo, Hinata iba en dirección al departamento de Naruto y ahora viendo las maletas llego a la conclusión, Hinata se muda a la casa de Naruto y vivirán bajo el mismo techo, dejando esto a un lado, Hinata había llegado al piso donde vive el peliblanco, estaba con una gran sonrisa de felicidad que poco a poco cambio a una seriedad muy fría, la puerta del departamento estaba abierta y del otro lado se escuchaban murmullos y canciones con toques femeninos, como si de un poli SWAT se tratara entro por la puerta con puños armados, su shock aumento al ver a la invasora de propiedad.

Hinata: QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ KARIN, ESTA NO ES TU CASA –la ahora pelinegra estaba en la casa del peliblanco limpiando el inmueble usando un traje de Maid muy, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy sugerente- Y VESTIDA DE ESA MANERA.

Karin: Solo hago lo que una chica haría por su novio, limpiar su departamento –eso le pico a Hinata-.

Hinata: Esa labor me corresponde y tu lo sabes –de un jalon se deshacía de su ropa y tenia puesto un traje de Maid igual de sugerente que el de Karin- 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Karin: Quiero verte en acción –ambas armadas con escobas comenzaron a limpiar el departamento a una velocidad única, claro que solo hubieran tardado minutos de no ser por que ambas se echaban la suciedad que recogían, después de una hora de batalla, la casa estaba reluciente y rechinando de limpia- eres buena Hyuuga –jadeando de cansancio-.

Hinata: Lo mismo digo –jadeando- solo queda un lugar –ambas miran la puerta mas lejana- la habitación de Naruto-kun.

Sin decir nada mas ambas entran a la habitación y sin pensar nada comenzaron a limpiar tardaron mas de 30 minutos para terminar por que igualmente ambas ensuciaban las zonas que previamente habían limpiado, después de dejar el cuarto limpio y reluciente, solo había una duda, que hacer con una revista que tenían ambas en sus manos titulada "Como un hombre sueña con una mujer" primero pensaron que Naruto era un pervertido de primera, comenzaron a hojear la revista y paso el rato, mas rato y mucho mas hasta que se sorprendieron de las ideas maravillosas que estaban plasmadas.

Karin: No siento la presencia de nadie cerca –decia seria-.

Hinata: No hay personas o anbus ocultos.

Ambas con calma fijan su mirada hacia la entrada olvidándose de cerrar la puerta, la ojiperla cuidadosamente viendo que nadie llegara la cierra con llave no sin antes meter sus maletas, ambas viendo que todas las entradas estaban cerradas o selladas, tomaron asiento en la cama, respiraron profundamente para después.

Karin/Hina: TIEMPO DE ESTUDIAR –hojeando la revista a mil por segundo veian las distintas facetas, como la chica sumisa tratando de satisfacer a su maestro, esa idea le atrajo a Karin, la parte del cosplay les dio bastantes ideas, para la pelirroja disfrazarse de una linda zorrita roja y a Hinata la tierna enfermera que estaba enamorada del Doctor en Jefe, después pasaron a lo que mas podríamos decirle "calentaron", fue el ver fotos bajo el titulo "Relaciones con Onee-sama" donde imágenes de niños tenían sexo con chicas adolescentes mucho mayores, imágenes de ellas mismas teniendo sexo con un Naruto de 8-9 años transitaban por su cabeza- rico manjar –con la boca hecha agua- KYAAAAAAA, UNA ONEE-SAMA QUE SE ADUEÑA DE A VIRGINIDAD DE SU OTOTO, SUGOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Advertencia

Lemmon Yuri, se recomienda discresion

Despues de esas imágenes nada santas las chicas sintieron humedad de la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, la revista fue por demás descriptiva por lo cual la apenada peliazul sentía su entrepierna algo humedecida quiza seria una gran guerrera pero viejas costumbres no morian por lo mismo ahora estaba de espaldas a la pelinegra de lentes en un burdo intento de evitar que ella notase la humedad que comenzaba a volverse lentamente visible, despacio la sonriente pelinegra se acerco a su amiga, no era tonta y estaba muy segura de lo que le ocurria a la Hyuuga, despacio sin que Hinata lo viera venir, sus manos se colaron bajo los brazos de esta y suavemente tomaron los pechos suaves de la ojiperla que reacciono con un leve EEP.

Hinata: Que haces Karin -totalmente roja como ella sabe-.

Karin: Vamos Hina-chan, acaso te da verguenza? -mientras le abria el chaleco para dejar los pechos blanquecinos de Hinata al aire coronados por pequeños pezones rosas- te da miedo hacerlo con una mujer?

La Hyuuga quizo reclamar pero antes de decir nada los labios suaves de Karin se cerraron sobre los suyos en un sorpresivo beso, quiso retirarse peor el suave roce de los labios y la habil lengua colandose en su boca a masajear la suya la arrastraban a la lujuria que se desbordaba de su cuerpo mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas se acentuaba y sus ojos se cerraban rindiendose al contacto, estaba inmersa en la deliciosa sensacion del beso cuando Karin se separo un poco de la Hyuuga al sentir sus suaves manos deslizandose debajo de su ropa hasta alcanzar sus pechos y acariciarlos con suavidad sopesando su textura suave y delicada en la mente de Hinata solo había una idea presente"yo no voy a ser la unica" se dejo manosear por la Hyuuga con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba del suave tacto de sus manos en su piel pero claro no pensaba pasar al rol pasivo, con suavidad los muslos de Hinata sintieron el paso de la mano de Karin hasta su entrepierna fue un roce suave que dejaba al descubierto la palpabre humedad de la Hyuuga mientras soltaba un ligero gemido y se volvía tan manejable que Karin aprovecho y la recostaba sobre la cama, la cara sonrojada de Hinata resultaba una vision maravillosa para Karin quien con una sonrisa depredadora se acomodo sobre la manejable Hinata, el calor en la recamara era por demás insoportable y despacio se despojaba de su blusa para deleite de la Hyuuga que le miraba fijamente y espectante preguntandose como acabo en esta sugerente situación, Karin vio el cuerpo de Hinata con ese subir y bajar hipnotico de su pecho al ritmo de su respiracion y relamio sus labios al verla tan vulnerable a ella, sus manos agilmente se posaron en los generosos pechos de la Hyuuga para retirar las pocas prendas que aun cubrian sus senos, un suave gemido escapo de los labios de la peliazul como un agradecimiento por au ayuda, Karin volio a sonreir y se acerco despacio a la Hyuuga uniendo sus labios nuevamente mientras sus pechos se oprimian unos contra otros deslizando sus pezones suavemente contra los de la Hyuuga.

Hinata se sentía en el cielo, el roze de los pezones de Karin y los suyos era delicioso que deseaba que no terminara, pero claro no deseaba ser egoista con algo de esfuerzo giro sobre la cama llevándose a la pelinegra con ella quedando la Hyuuga sobre ella y suavemente le beso mientras rozaba ahora ella rozaba contra la pelinegra sus pechos, los pezones endurecidos de Hinata acariciaban despacio y con placer los de Karin, Hinata estaba deleitandose con los labios de Karin cuando fugaces imagenes de sus fantasias con el rubio pasaron por su mente y despacio comenzó a bajar, beso el cuello y dio suaves lamidas a los duros pezones mientras descendia por el plano vientre en pos de su blanco, las piernas de Karin se abrieron dejando ver su ropa interior humedecida, con suavidad la Hyuuga despojo de la prenda a Karin dejandola como vino al mundo y sus ojos brillaron ante la belleza y sensualidad de la pelinegra, Hinata se levanto bajo la atenta mirada de Karin y despacio se despojo de la poca ropa que le quedaba, su pantaleta cayo dejando ver un delgado hilo de fluido brillante que denotaba su excitacion, Karin se levanto mientras Hinata se acercaba despacio y cadenciosamente sus labios hicieron contacto de nuevo y la mano de Karin viajo a la entrepierna de la Hyuuga jugando con cella mientras la mano de Hinata imitaba sus acciones en un sesion de caricias intimas y apasionadas, los besos aumentaban de intesidad así como el roce de las manos y los cuerpos cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, de nuevo la cama les llamo y quedando Hinata sobre la misma Karin sonrió con lujuria mientras avanzaba sobre ella quedando con su cabeza posicionada sobre la húmeda entrepierna de Hinata que por su lado con las piernas de Karin a los lados de su rostro miraba la húmeda entrada de su amante. Hinata estaba nerviosa no tenia idea de que hacer en esa situacion tan nueva para ella entonces la respuesta le llego un gemido de places escapo de su garganta y vio a Karin hundir su cara entre sus piernas mientras sentía su húmeda lengua deslizandose sobre su entrada amenazando con rodarla, imito sus movimentos y pronto la vagina de Karin estaba unida a sus labios mientras lamia y chupaba con fuerza de la misma forma que la pelinegra lo hacia arrancandose gemidos la una a la otra, las lenguas se hundian en el interior de cada una mientras los minutos pasaban y el placer aumentaba cada vez mas mientras sus cuerpos se unian aun mas, el final era inminente, clavaron sus lenguas profundo mientras el placer se desbordaba y los fluidos escapaban de ellas en un poderoso orgasmo quedaron inmoviles un segundo mientras Karin reaccionaba abrazando a la Hyuuga por la espalda y susurrando al oido "como te sientes ahora" Hinata le dice "como nunca" y el cansancio las venció, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente sumidas en un merecido descanso no sin antes Karin decirle a Hinata esas esperadas palabras para ella "Bienvenida a la familia".

Fin del Lemmon

Naruto: Vaya –entrando a su casa- que descaro de Kakashi al quererme entrenar ahora, solo por que mostre mas habilidad que el teme –viendo su casa- que raro, no recuerdo haberla limpiado –captando un aroma en el aire- huele como si alguien estuvo a –ahí le cae el 20- Hinata y Karin? –el aroma lo guio hasta su habitación y pensando que estarían cansadas de la limpieza entro sin hacer ruido y un fuerte aroma lo golpeo y al ver lo que había dentro lo dejo en shock, Hinata Hyuuga y Karin Uzumaki se hallaban desnudas en su cama, la ojiperla dándole la espalda a la pelinegra y ella tiernamente besaba su cuello y entrelazaba sus piernas con las de la ojiperla, las chicas lentamente sintiéndose observadas miran a la puerta y se encuentran a un peliblanco que no se movia evitaba verlas como kami las trajo al mundo, pasaron los segundos entre rubores de las chicas y miradas desviadas del peliblanco hasta que…

"LIMIT BREAK"

Ambas chicas le saltan al peliblanco con miradas de deseo y lujuria, Naruto no sabia que hacer hasta que fue tarde ya las chicas aterrizaron sobre el llenándolo de besos de lujuria y le quitaban la ropa como si estuvieran muy desesperadas, en pocas palabras, violaron a Naruto Uzumaki.

4 Horas después

Asi que eso paso –decia Naruto al ver a sus chicas recostadas con el en la cama ya con el cambio de sabanas- la compre por que en la academia no deseaban enseñarme estas cosas –viendo la revista en sus manos-.

Karin: Te sabotearon en la Academia –sorprendida en el lado derecho del Gennin- si supieran la verdad de donde venias no te hubiera pasado eso.

Hinata: Le doy a Karin la razón –decia recostada en el lado izquierdo- si no te hubieran saboteado te hubieras graduado desde antes.

Naruto: Si hubiera pasado eso no te hubiera conocido Hime-chan –Hinata enrojecía- además de que sirve si me sabotearon o no, con ustedes conmigo estoy mas que completo –las chicas sonríen y se pegan mas al peliblanco- ya tiene sus planes de entrenamiento?

Hinata: Creo que ire con el loco Sensei de Neji –shockeando a los presentes- el me ayudaría con mi velocidad y fuerza, si me pide que le enseñe algo del Zangan Ryu, tendrá que pelear por unas katas.

Karin: No se realmente, mi estilo de combate sirve aun contra esa chica y su gran abanico, aunque lo desvie aun tiene que cuidarse de mi –sonriendo- creo que ire por la oferta de Hinata, necesito mas fuerza y velocidad, y tal vez, unos consejos de esa fanatica de las armas que tiene como alumna.

Naruto: Solo una advertencia, no le sueltes el arma o no la veras en muuucho tiempo –Karin asiente- buenas noches –recibe un beso en cada mejilla como respuesta y el trio se dispone a descansar, pero no sabían que por fuera de la ventana bajaban pequeñas líneas rojas, en el techo habían 2 personas desmayadas con hemorragias nasales y grandes sonrisas de perversion, eran Anko y Kurenai que habían seguido a la Hyuuga desde que salió de su casa y vieron tooooodo lo que paso-.

1 Mes Después

Como Hinata y Karin mencionaron entrenaron con Maito Gai, con la condición de que no hablara de las llamas de la juventud o terminaría en el hospital con grandes contusiones, el excéntrico Jounnin asiente a esa idea, Ten-ten le pedia a Karin que le mostrara su arma pero la pelinegra astutamente le decia que después y eso mantenía contenta a la castaña que esperaba pacientemente, con Naruto la cosa no fue tan sencilla, debido a que el tuvo que salir de la Aldea para entrenar en secreto y sobre todo aguantarse el acoso de Kakashi que deseaba entrenarlo o mas bien copiar sus movimientos para enseñárselos a Sasuke y evitar altercados ya sea en su contra o que las chicas pasen por problemas por el.

1ra Semana

Maito Gai, la Orgullosa Bestia Verde de Konoha estaba que se quemaba (nuevamente) debido a las proposiciones de Karin y Hinata pidiendo que las entrene por este mes, un dia mas tarde Ten-ten se había enterado del entrenamiento de ellas con Gai y de inmediato las abordo pidiéndoles desesperadamente que les dejara ver sus armas y que si de favor, le pedirían el favor al rubio de poder tocar su katana, las chicas se miraron y solo dijeron un "después", a Hinata se le vino una idea descabellada, pero que podría servirle bastante, hablo con Ten-ten para pedirle la reparación de una espada que ella tenia guardada, la castaña solo le dice que se la deje a sus padres y la ojiperla asiente.

Con Naruto, el definitivamente se fue a entrenar en el Campo 44 para no ser molestado por nadie, había un sector que Sarutobi le había acondicionado para sus entrenamientos o cuando quisiera estar solo, ni siquiera la kunoichi que pasa todo su tiempo ahí (y creo que debe tener una casa por ahí) Anko sabe de su ubicación por seguridad del rubio o de la misma kunoichi, los animales eran alejados de ese luga ya sea con repelentes naturales o chakra del mismo Naruto que hacia entender a los animales que era un depredador muy peligroso.

2da Semana

El pedido de Hinata estaba hecho, y como le había pedido a los padres de Ten-ten no se revele el secreto de la espada ellos accedieron aunque seria demasiado tentador y muy difícil saciar la curiosidad de su hija, Karin mejoraba su velocidad y resistencia, pero tendría que mejorar su coordinación con su arma, no le tomo mucho tiempo para tener nuevamente el control, la ojiperla por recomendación de Gai, manejaba cuchillas de trinchera como las de Asuma para que su estilo no se perdiera.

Ya en el Dia D

La Lucha entre Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki dara inicio, los demás participantes desalojen la arena –los participantes se van dejando a la pareja que se miraban seriamente, pero un tornado de hojas y viento interrumpía todo- Kakashi, mas vale que le llegues ahorita o estaras en medio de fuego cruzado –el peliplata mira y se da cuenta que Hinata y Naruto estaban a punto de entrar en combate, toma al azabache que no se había presentado aun del cuello desapareciendo en un salto- nuevamente digo, el Combate entre Hinaa Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki iniciara, listos –ambos asienten- Haijme.

Apenas desapareció Genma y ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto comenzó el combate con un puño que iba dirigido a la mejilla izquierda de la ojiperla, ella con gracia lo desvia con un manotazo y la ojiperla girando en sentido contrario del reloj intenta conectar un codazo en el cuello del rubio pero este igual incercepta con su codo, Hinata trato de conseguir un rodillazo efectivo pero igual Naruto lo intercepta con su extremidad emparejando tanto la pelea como la posición de ambos, todo mundo estaba pasmado por la velocidad de ambos en tan pocos movimientos, ambos no se movían y mantenían la seriedad.

Naruto: Has progresado mucho hime –la ojiperla sonríe satisfactoriamente- que tal si aumentamos el nivel de esto –separandose de la ojiperla liberando su espada- estas lista?

Que si estoy lista preguntas –ella tira un pergamino de almacenamiento y libera el contenido revelando una enorme espada, no como la de Naruto, pero era enorme y voluminosa- pruébame amorcito –y lo mas increíble, la manejaba con una sola mano, a la vista de los usuarios de espada, babeaban por tenerlas en sus manos-.

Lista para la lección –Naruto realizaba movimientos con Masamune que se veian imposibles para una arma de ese tamaño- Hina-chan?

Siempre –moviendo la enorme espada como si se tratara como un bate de beisbol y que no pesara nada.

(Para ambientar la batalla, escuchen One Winged Angel

watch?v=B_MW65XxS7s)

Ambos se median con la mirada, la postura de Hinata era robusta y fuerte, manteniendo la enorme espada a la altura de sus hombros, la posición de Naruto era relajada y fluida, como una serpiente de cascabel esperando atacar, la enorme katana apuntaba hacia la ojiperla como si fuese a estocarla, ambos desaparecieron de la arena sorprendiendo a los presentes, pasaron los segundos hasta que se escucho "CLANG" la pareja apareció en medio de la arena en un forcejeo de espadas donde la fuerza de ambos era muy equilibrada, ambos retrocedieron para comenzar el duelo de espadas, el peliblanco atacaba con un tajo en diagonal ascendente, Hinata se mueve para evitar el ataque, Naruto gira hacia la posición de la ojiperla posicionando su arma para estocar a la chica, ella antepone su espada para desviar nuevamente el ataque, Hinata contra-ataca con un corte descendente rápidamente, Naruto da un ligero salto hacia atrás escapando de la acometida de Hinata, pero dejo a todo mundo sorprendido debido a que el golpe de Hinata creo que zanjas profundas que se extendieron unos metros mas adelante, el peliblanco (recordemos que ahora es una copia muy fiel de Sephiroth o como una amiga le dice, Chespiro) salta nuevamente hacia la ojiperla con un tajo descendente que exitosamente es bloqueado pero no terminaba ahí, Naruto continuo con una estocada, Hinata bloquea con su espada, Naruto gira en sentido contrario del reloj con Masamune para atacar de costado, Hinata bloquea el ataque con mucho esfuerzo.

Dime Hinata –el peliblanco deseaba jugar un poco mientras forcejeaba con la ojiperla- de donde sacas toda esa fuerza.

No tengo ganas de decirte –la ojiperla seguía el juego de su amado y usando una fuerza desconocida gana el forcejeo de espadas mandando al chico a volar- esto apenas comienza.

Y Corte

Lamento dejarlo aqui en plena batalla, pero lo que sigue es lo mejor, y es la razon de mi larga ausencia, bueno, una de 5 jejeje, espero que la hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en la conti n_n.


End file.
